Paw Patrol and Friends / Rex and the Famous Visitor
Rex and the Famous Visitor Characters. Rex Weathers The Famous Visitor. Chase. Zuma. Ryder. Ella Weathers The Rest of the Paw Patrol. ---- Story. It was a special day for the Paw Patrol. A Famous Dog was coming! Everyone was excited. But Rex was not. The Visitor was a 1st Rank Police Officer and Rex was not happy someone better than him was in town. Ryder, Ella and the Pups were talking to the Famous Dog. Famous Dog: I hold the record of 300km's an hour for a Police Dog. Chase: That's so cool! Just then Rex walked past. He stopped and everyone looked at him. Rex: PAH! Who care's? A lot of fuss about nothing if you ask me. Rex walked away. Everyone continued talking until evening. The Famous Dog left the next morning. Chase and Zuma were talking to Rex soon after. Good Hell! Rex grumbled. '' Talking all day. Who is he anyway?!'' Chase: We told you. He's famous. As famous as me? Grunted Rex. Rubbish! Chase: He's more famous than you Rex. He went 300km's an hour before you were a 10th Rank Officer. So he says! Snorted Rex. But his car looks were terrible. It has no tail! Never trust a high speed car with no tail. Their not worth anything! I never boast. But I say that 300km's an hour would be easy for me! Rex walked off. Later Zuma went to the Race track to see Ryder who cleaning the office windows. Ryder: He Zuma. What's up? Zuma told Ryder what Rex had said. Ryder: Take no notice. He's just jealous. Just then Rex came along in his Mclaren at 250 km's an hour! His wheels thundered the ground! Rex: If that Famous one can do it than so can I! Rex rocketed past and was gone in seconds! Zuma: He will have that car in piece's if he's not careful. Rex was thundering down the race track! Just then he heard a rattle. Rex: Something's rattling at the back of the car. I better slow down. But it was too late! He was going 270km's an hour now! And he was heading for the tracks bridge! Where the wind was! Rex thought it was going to push him off the bridge. Rex: Oh no you don't wind! But the wind had other ideas. It wrapped around his Mclaren's tail and lifted it off and into the valley below the bridge. Rex: Uh Oh! Rex thought his Mclaren looked most stupid! Rex also felt silly himself. Rex slowed down and went off the track and back towards the Lookout. Rex: I hope nobody see's me like this. Rex went back to the Lookout with nobody seeing it, But at the Lookout Ella, Ryder and the Pups were there waiting. Never trust a high speed car with no tail Said a Voice. '' Their not worth anything.'' The End. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Paw Patrol and Friends Category:Paw Patrol and Friends Season 1 Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Episode Category:Fanon story Category:Fanon stories